lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charakter-Auftritte
Diese Tabellen listen das Auftauchen aller Charaktere auf, die eine Haupt- oder Nebenrolle haben. Legende Please use this as a key. Go down the list of colors. The first one reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Charakter stirbt in der Episode. Charakter taucht in der Episode auf der Insel mit Text auf. (Muss Englisch bzw. Deutsch und hörbar sein oder mit Untertitel). Charakter taucht in der Episode auf der Insel ohne Text auf (der gehört wird oder untertitelt ist). Wenn der Auftritt nach dem Tod des Charakters ist, bedeutet dass, dass er/sie als Leiche auftaucht. Charakter taucht in der Episode außerhalb der Insel auf. -- nicht in Rückblenden oder Vorausblenden. Charakter wird gehört, aber nicht gesehen, auf der Insel. Charakter taucht nur in einer Vision, einem Traum, einer Halluzination oder einer Manifestation auf. Charakter taucht nur in einer Insel-Rückblende auf. Charakter taucht nur in einer Rückblende/Vorausblende auf. Charakter taucht nicht in der Episode auf. Gesamt Hauptcharaktere In allen 121 Episoden und 13 Mobisoden: * Jack Shephard = 113 Episoden, 5 Mobisoden * Kate Austen = 108 Episoden * Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes = 106 Episoden, 3 Mobisoden * James „Sawyer“ Ford = 104 Episoden * John Locke = 101 Episoden * Sayid Jarrah = 98 Episoden * Jin-Soo Kwon = 92 Episoden, 3 Mobisoden * Sun-Hwa Kwon = 88 Episoden, 2 Mobisoden * Claire Littleton = 72 Episoden, 1 mobisode * Charlie Pace = 65 Episoden * Benjamin „Ben“ Linus = 60 Episoden, 3 Mobisoden * Juliet Burke = 49 Episoden, 4 Mobisoden * Michael Dawson = 48 Episoden, 5 Mobisoden * Desmond Hume = 46 Episoden * Miles Straume = 35 Episoden * Shannon Rutherford = 32 Episoden * Walter „Walt“ Lloyd = 32 Episoden * Richard Alpert = 30 Episoden * Frank Lapidus = 29 Episoden * Boone Carlyle = 28 Episoden * Ana Lucia Cortez = 23 Episoden * Daniel Faraday = 23 Episoden * Elizabeth „Libby“ Smith = 22 Episoden * Eko = 21 Episoden * Charlotte Lewis = 20 Episoden * Ilana = 16 Episoden * Nikki Fernandez = 7 Episoden * Paulo = 7 Episoden Nebencharaktere * Aaron Littleton = 54 Episoden * Mann in Schwarz = 40 Episoden * Vincent = 43 Episoden, 2 Mobisoden * Bernard Nadler = 26 Episoden * Danielle Rousseau = 26 Episoden * Rose Nadler = 25 Episoden * Alex Rousseau = 21 Episoden * Tom = 20 Episoden * Christian Shephard = 19 Episoden, 2 Mobisoden * Charles Widmore = 19 Episoden * Dr. Pierre Chang = 17 Episoden * Ethan Rom = 15 Episoden, 1 mobisode * Cindy Chandler = 15 Episoden * Penelope „Penny“ Widmore = 14 Episoden * Martin Keamy = 12 Episoden * Edward Mars = 12 Episoden * Naomi Dorrit = 12 Episoden * Karl Martin = 11 Episoden * Jacob = 11 Episoden * Eloise Hawking = 10 Episoden * Phil = 10 Episoden * Ivan = 10 Episoden * Leslie Arzt = 9 Episoden, 2 Mobisoden * Mikhail Bakunin = 9 Episoden * Matthew = 9 Episoden * Noor „Nadia“ Abed Jazeem = 8 Episoden * Emma = 7 Episoden * Zack = 7 Episoden * Anthony Cooper = 7 Episoden * Bram = 7 Episoden * Danny Pickett = 7 Episoden * Horace Goodspeed = 7 Episoden * Jason = 7 Episoden * Omar = 7 Episoden * Roger Linus = 7 Episoden * Stuart Radzinsky = 7 Episoden * Carmen Reyes = 6 Episoden * George Minkowski = 6 Episoden * Diane Janssen = 5 Episoden * Randy Nations = 5 Episoden * Liam Pace = 5 Episoden * David Shephard = 5 Episoden * Sarah Shephard = 5 Episoden * Zoe = 5 Episoden * Joah Buley als Luke = 5 Episoden * Goodwin Stanhope = 5 Episoden * Yemi = 4 Episoden * Neil „Frogurt“ = 4 Episoden * Ray = 4 Episoden * Mr. Paik = 4 Episoden * Matthew Abaddon = 4 Episoden * Cassidy = 4 Episoden * Carole Littleton = 4 Episoden * Caesar = 4 Episoden * Amy = 3 Episoden * Kapitän Gault = 3 Episoden * David Reyes = 3 Episoden * Charlie Hume = 3 Episoden Siehe auch * Besetzungsänderungen * Die Anderen * Die Überlebenden * Recurring Character Appearances en:Character appearances Kategorie:Analyse Kategorie:Analyse